A New Day
by inu'sgurl97
Summary: after Naraku's demise, what goes on with InuTachi? Who falls in love? who breaks apart? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

My new story…its Sessh/Kag if you don't like the paring, don't read the story.

Bold means a change in location and/ or time or time period. _Italics_ are thoughts or Sesshomaru's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. ** Movements in song

Chapter 1

A beautiful girl with big sapphire eyes, long ebony hair, and hourglass figure played with Rin and Shippo, chasing them around the pond and laughing. Sesshomaru thought that she looked more mature then when she first started traveling with his brother's group. Sesshomaru liked watching her, when he had the chance. Jaken, who hated Kagome, thought that she was unfit to be the object of Sesshomaru's Ahem interest. Because on rare occasions, Sesshomaru's group would combine with Inuyasha's group, Sesshomaru always found himself watching, Kagome. Like when she was sitting under a tree, watching Shippo and Rin play, or tending to the injuries due to play falls, or when she was helping Sango make dinner or camp for the night. And so, giving in to his 'little' crush, Sesshomaru silently stalked her, taking in her every move and emotion. Inuyasha was angering her, with his rude comments and his unusual obsession with the undead priestess, Kikyo. Kikyo had joined the group for the sake of her 'one true love' or in everybody else's minds, she only came back to make sure Kagome couldn't have Inuyasha. Kagome was perfectly fine with that, she really couldn't care less. She was over Inuyasha, and much to Kikyo's dismay, kagome stayed to raise Shippo and to help out. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha were glad, all for different reasons. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were happy because 1, they didn't want to deal with a homicidal brother and a pair of newlyweds at the same time. And 2, they didn't want to lose another member of their family. Inuyasha just wanted Kagome around just so he could get ninja food all day long. Sesshomaru joined his half brother's group because he had nothing else to do and his 'daughter', Rin, wanted to see Kagome and her 'big brother', Shippo. It has been years since the final battle and Naraku was gone, Kagome made a selfless wish. She wished for everyone to get a second chance. So Sango had Kohaku back and Inuyasha had Kikyo. Kagome had a second chance at love. She just didn't know with whom. And for right now, she didn't care, she had her 'son', her 'sister', and her 'brothers' by her side and she couldn't be any happier.

Sesshomaru walked into the camp with a huge boar on his back gutted and ready to go. Kagome looked up.

"Oh wow! Thanks so much Sessh! We needed a main course."

Sesshomaru blushed, slightly. Sango and Miroku took the boar and started cooking it. Kagome was making appetizers and desserts for everyone. Today's dessert was cheesecake. Sesshomaru saw Kagome's concentration while she baked. She had flour on her face, in her hair and all over her apron and clothes. After all the cooking was done, Inuyasha promptly arrived 'asking' for his dinner.

"Yo Kagome. I'm hungry." He gruffly stated.

"You are? Really?" Kagome said sarcastically.

The sarcasm obviously didn't comprehend in his mind because he said, "yeah so gimmie some food."

Kagome sighed a soft, "sit.", before leaving Sango's kitchen for the picnic area outside. Everyone was sitting waiting, for dinner. Kagome's sapphire eyes were exasperated. Everyone, save Kikyo, counted down. 5, 4, 3, 2….1

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running towards her, "What the HELL did you do that for?"

"You were stressing me out Yash. You know what happens when I get stressed."

Inuyasha shuddered, 4 years later and he still knew how Kagome can lose her temper, just like him. It was like she adopted his temper but not the attitude that came with it. Everyone, Kikyo's not included, laugh at Inuyasha's shudder. Later, after dinner, Kagome and Sango went off to take a bath at the hot springs. Kikyo was cleaning; Inuyasha was sitting around the campfire, making sure none of the boys (Miroku) goes off to spy on the girls. Miroku and Sesshomaru ended tip toeing off before Inuyasha noticed that they were long gone. Inuyasha turned to the guy to complain and saw no one.

"Guys?" he said, "oh shit."

***With the Girls***

Sango and Kagome were talking about Miroku perverseness and now they were talking about a new topic…Kagome's crush. Sesshomaru was in a tree when he heard Sango's words.

"So…Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"Have you taken an interest in anybody?"

"What kind of interest?" Kagome asked, avoiding the question.

Sesshomaru snickered, silently.

"Kagome…." Sango warned

"Fine fine." Kagome said, leaning over. She whispered her crush's name in the Sango's ear. Sango's mouth dropped.

"Him! You have a crush on him?"

"Sango, hush. And yes, I do, is that bad?"

"No! Of course it's not. Kouga and Akitoki are gonna have some competition."

'_Who's Akitoki?'_ Sesshomaru's beast questioned.

"Oh yeah, that was the other thing. Kouga's on his way. Like he'll be here before we go back to camp."

"Oh, well. That will make camp fun, huh?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it."

They finished washing up and they put on their clothes. They both had on undergarments, big shirts and sweatpants from, Kagome's era.

"Okay Miroku, you can come out now." Kagome sighed.

Miroku came out from the bushes, scared shitless about what Sango would do to him. While Kagome tied her shirt up, showing her midriff, Sango grabbed him by the ear and pulled him towards camp. Kagome chuckled and followed.

***With Kouga***

'This time,' Kouga thought, 'Kagome will be mine!'

Kouga, Ginta, Hakaku and Kouga's wolves raced toward their destination.

***Camp***

When Kagome got back to the camp Inuyasha decided to speak up.

"God Kagome! Must you be so slow?"

"Shut up Inuyasha….I'm in no mood." Kagome snapped.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I ran into…people on the way back."

'_Well then, maybe, I will see Kagome stressed out after all.' Sesshomaru's beast commented_

'_When did we start calling her Kagome?'_

'_Since we started to love her, of course.' He replied, nonchalant. _

'_Excuse me!' Sesshomaru said/thought._

'_Mate looks sexy when pissed….' His beast dreamily, changing the subject._

'_Yeah…..wait no! What?' _

'_Whatever, it'll haunt you in your dreams.' His beast said as it faded away._

Meanwhile Kagome sat Inuyasha about 10 times before she grabbed her sleeping bag and settled under the same tree the Sesshomaru had picked out for himself. Kagome gave Shippo and Rin the sleeping bag and took a blanket for herself. Sesshomaru found himself settling about a foot away from Kagome, leaning on the tree. Some hours later, Inuyasha woke up and looked around. He found kagome lying on Sesshomaru's lap, his hand absentmindedly and sleepily stroking her hair. Inuyasha suppressed a growl.

'Wait,' he thought, 'why am I getting angry?'

*okayyyy! End of that Chapter! I'm working on more chapters for Baby Blues, New York New York, and Rocker. R&R please, it's great for business. *


	2. Chapter 2

My new story…its Sessh/Kag if you don't like the paring, don't read the story.

Bold means a change in location and/ or time or time period. _Italics_ are thoughts or Sesshomaru's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. ** Movements in song

CAUTION: CITRUS IN CHAPTER

A new Day

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in Sesshomaru's dream.

_*Dream Sequence*_

_Sesshomaru was lying on his bed, back at his castle. He sat up, shirtless, hearing a clanging, and walked into the next room. There was Kagome, lifting those things she called 'weights', in a sports bra and blue short shorts. The bra was barely covering her 34 C cup. She grunted, lifting 25 pounds and counting out loud._

"_7…8…9…10." She gasped and chugged half a water of water, then did another 10 reps. Sesshomaru was getting very aroused very quickly. He was watching her work out! For God's sake, who wouldn't get aroused? She got off the bench she was lying on and got on the floor. She easily did 100 pushups when Sesshomaru finally snapped._

"_Umm…Ka…Kagome." Sesshomaru said his voice cracking._

"_Oh, hey you." Kagome said, walking over to Sesshomaru. She kissed him on the cheek, but by then, Sesshomaru had lost all control. He kissed Kagome so passionately she would've been panting, had they stopped for breath. They walked into Sesshomaru's room, never breaking the kiss. Finally, breaking apart, the breathed heavily. They were lying on the bed, him hovering over her._

"_Kagome, never do that again." Sesshomaru breathed._

"_Do what?" She panted._

"_Work out, not in my presence."_

_Kagome pressed up against Sesshomaru's chest._

"_And if I don't want to…?" She whispered huskily._

"_Then you will know what you do to me." Sesshomaru whispered. He then took one claw and tore off Kagome's shorts and underwear._

"_This," He whispered, "is in my way." And off the sports bra went. Kagome used her feet to pull down his pajama pants and boxers. Then they started having mad, passionate sex._

_*End Dream*_

Sesshomaru woke to a different kind of moan. Kagome was moaning in her sleep. Then he noticed how close they were, a deep blush appeared on Sesshomaru's cheeks. Moments later, Kagome stirred and awoke, just as the sun started to rise. She sat up and turned towards her 'pillow', her lips brushing his ever so slightly. Then she got up stretching, arching her back to Sesshomaru.

'_Nice ass.'_His beast spoke.

'_Shut up!'_He said back.

'_I liked our dream, didn't you?'_

'_No.'_

'_Aw. You're just mad that you woke up all aroused and shit.'_

'_GO. AWAY.'_

'_Fine. But I'm right.'_

Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts and looked around. Kagome was gone. He saw her sitting and writing something and watching the sun rise on a hill nearby. He sat next to her and watched her write.

***At Camp***

Inuyasha re awoke to Kagome and his half brother gone. So in a completely subtle way…He panicked. He woke everybody up in a rush.

"Guys, Kagome's gone." He said, shaking them franticly.

"Chill Yasha, she's probably just watching the sun rise." Sango mumbled.

"With Sesshomaru! Really Sango!" Inuyasha all but screamed.

"Maybe they are doing something 'else'." Miroku said, sleepily wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut. Up. Monk." Inuyasha and Sango yelled, smacking him upside the head.

"Why don't you just let her be?" Kikyo asked sleepily.

"Oh, good morning Kiki." Inuyasha said. Everyone gagged. 'Kiki'? Really, Inuyasha, be less pathetic for the sake of all that is good. After everything was up and running smoothly, they went to go find the missing.

***With Kagome and Sesshomaru***

"Wow." Kagome said, breathless.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, looking into her eyes.

"The sun rise is beautiful."

"Yes, you are."

"Huh?" Kagome asked, tilting her head.

"You are beautiful."

Kagome blinked and Sesshomaru kissed her, softly at first, then harder when she kissed back. They were soon making out when Sesshomaru stopped suddenly.

"The half breed." He said, getting up and going to a tree.

"oh, Inuyasha." Kagome said, turning her dazed eyes to the horizon.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango yelled.

"Mama!" Shippo cried.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken said, bursting through the trees.

"Rin, Jaken. We take our leave." Sesshomaru said, coolly, stealing a glance at Kagome when Inuyasha wasn't looking.

"hai, Lord Sesshomaru." They said obediently.

"By everyone!" Rin yelled as they walked away.

"Bye!" they echoed.

After the group left, Inuyasha got right to business.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing…"Kagome lied, still dazed.

"Kagome. Why are you lying?"

"Whoever said I was?" She snapped, coming out of her daze.

"Kagome, I'm a half demon. I can smell it."

"Its not a bad thing, and I'm alive. Right?"

"true..But"

"but nothing, just drop it." Kagome said, picking up Shippo.

"fine but who did…." Inuyasha started

"Kagome!" a voice screamed, bursting through the trees.

"Kouga." Inuyasha growled.

***With Sesshomaru***

Sesshomaru was resting at a tree while Rin and Jaken went for food. He was wondering about Kagome, his little miko, and ended up telling Jaken, when he got back, to watch Rin while Sesshomaru walked off to think.

*okayyyy! End of that Chapter! I'm working on more chapters for Baby Blues, New York New York, and Rocker. R&R please, it's great for business. *


	3. Chapter 3

A New Day

Chapter 3

***At Camp***

"Inu, Kouga, I'm gonna go to the hot springs." A bathing suit clad Kagome said, gathering her stuff.

"Okay, take your arrows." Inuyasha replied.

"Wait Kagome. I'll assist you." Kouga purred.

"No thanks." Kagome declined, backing away slightly.

"Please? I need someone to help me bathe too!"

"I don't need help. I'm fine on my own." She insisted

"Give it up wolf. She doesn't like you."

Kagome walked away at that, the boys didn't notice, for they were arguing to intensely.

***With Sesshomaru***

Sesshomaru found himself at the hot spring where Kagome and Sango bathed the day before. The familiar scent of cherry blossoms and vanilla drifted up to Sesshomaru's nose. She was there, by herself, bathing.

***With Kagome***

"Oh Sesshomaru, I miss you." Kagome sighed.

"Indeed, little miko, I have as well." Sesshomaru said, leaning on a nearby tree.

"Sesshomaru! Uh….um…Hi." Kagome said, covering herself. Sesshomaru had to admit, only to himself, that she looked very hot; sitting there looking flushed.

"You have no reason to be shy, little miko." Sesshomaru said, walking towards her. She took a couple steps back. Within 2 seconds, he was sitting on a rock in front of her. He leaned in a kissed her. Kagome was shocked at first but kiss back. He pulled her out of the water and sat her on his lap, making his white silk pants very see through. She tangled her hands in his silky smooth hair.

'_Why does this feel so right?'_ Kagome thought.

'_Why do I care for her so?'_Sesshomaru thought

_**LEMON ALERT- SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT**_

They were lying down, still making out. Kagome started slipping off his hairois and him her bikini top. When they were off, slick skin met slick skin as bare, muscled chest met large, firm and full breasts. Sesshomaru cupped one of them and squeezed, earning a moan from Kagome. He smirked against Kagome's mouth, _'She likes to be played with…'_he noted. He dropped the kisses from her mouth to her neck, then down to her chest. He squeezed one while sucking and kissing the other. Kagome was moaning and grabbing at Sesshomaru's shoulders. Then Kagome shoved him away, to the ground. She hovered over Sesshomaru on all fours. Kagome started kissing his chest, while pulling down his wet pants. He was groaning, out of pleasure and surprise, he was surprised at how she could take control of intimacy; considering that she was still pure, untouched, a virgin. She had reached his member now, quickly recovering from the rather Ahem large thing before her. She took it into her mouth, sucking on it. He came into her mouth quickly, and she swallowed it all. Kagome started to make her way back to her lover's mouth, kissing as she went. When she got to his lips, he flipped her over and ran his hands down her, her red bikini bottoms becoming victim to his claws. She ground her hips against his lower chest and member. When his hands brushed her sides and navel, she squirmed a little bit. _'Ticklish is she?'_Sesshomaru thought.

His member was now directly over her dripping opening.

"Is this what you want, Kagome?"

"Yes Sesshomaru, take me." Kagome panted.

He entered her slowly and kissed away her tears. When she had gotten used to him inside of her, he started pumping in and out of her.

"Ohh. Ohhhhh. Sessh…..omaru. Faster. Harder." Kagome panted.

Sesshomaru was more than happy to oblige. Going faster and harder, Kagome was close to her peak. After a few minutes an orgasm ripped through her body, making her toes curl and her scream his name. Feeling her reach her peak, Sesshomaru orgasm as well; a masculine, pleasure filled roar escape his lips. Kagome shuddered, it felt wonderful. Not only Sesshomaru inside of her, but him in general and being with him. They had multiple orgasms and Sesshomaru marked Kagome in the middle of the last one, licking away the blood. After at least another hour, Sesshomaru covered them up with his haiori and fell asleep. Kagome fell asleep as well, wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms, with his nose in her hair, close to the mating mark on her shoulder.

_**END LEMON**_

***Roughly 11 AM***

Kagome awoke feeling wonderful; she snuggled against her warm 'pillow' and earned a chuckle. Her blue sapphires immediately opened to see amber- gold orbs.

"Good morning mate." Sesshomaru said, yawning and kissing her head.

"Good morning babe." Kagome replied, resting her arms on his chest and closing her eyes. He put one arm under her head and put his newly arrived left arm towards her ass. He squeezed and Kagome's eyes shot open.

"Someone has wandering hands." Kagome huffed, sitting up.

"Kagome. I have something to take care of; it won't take long, I will meet up with you in a bit."

"Okay. We have a problem though."

"Hm?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling his pants on.

"You destroyed my clothes." She said, blushing.

Sesshomaru tossed his outer haiori at her and she put it one and tied it into place. He finished getting dressed and gave his mate a long kiss and then disappeared. Kagome smiled and gathered her towel. She masked the scent of sex and walked back to camp.

"KAGOME!" 5 voices called out.

"Hey guys, I just made camp at the hot spring. I'm fine."

"Kagome, what's that on your shoulder?" Kouga yelled, looking at the mark.

"What?" she looked, "Oh…umm…"

"That's why you smell like Sesshomaru!"

"Yes, little brother, she is wearing my clothes. Which flatter her very well." Sesshomaru said, walking to the camp site.

Kagome blushed, "Umm…yeah. Yasha, there's something I have to say…"

"You mated my best friend! YOU BASTARD!"

"Okay, so you know." Kagome said, quietly.

"That's what those screams were last night!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Rin and Jaken are back at the castle, we will be traveling together." Sesshomaru said.

"What?" Inuyasha and Kouga yelled.

Sango and Miroku set up camp for the day; this was going to take a while.


	4. Chapter 4

My new story…its Sessh/Kag if you don't like the paring, don't read the story.

Bold means a change in location and/ or time or time period. _Italics_ are thoughts or Sesshomaru's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. ** Movements in song

A New Day. Chapter 4

***Lunch Time***

"I would like an explanation, Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled, Kagome ignored him.

Kagome was walking back with ramen in her hands when Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap.

"Here," Kagome offered, "Eat this." Sesshomaru shook his head and she offered again.

"No thanmmmhf." Sesshomaru started.

"Now chew. You don't want me to do that for you, do you?"

Sesshomaru smiled and ended up eating all of Kagome's ramen. Since Kagome was sort of trapped, Sango brought her another. Miroku, who had been getting tips from Sesshomaru's forwardness, decided to put them to action. He pulled Sango down next to him, causing her to blush. While she ate, he whispered sweet nothings into her ear, causing her to giggle. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was half kissing Kagome's neck and half tickling her, making her moan and laugh. Inuyasha saw all of this and gagged, he didn't have anyone at the moment; Kikyo had gone off someplace. Kouga wasn't having a blast either. In his mind, he had just been betrayed by his 'mate' with the lord of the western lands.

"You do realize that you're talking, not thinking, right Kouga?" Kagome said, her head being turned away by her mate for a kiss.

"Oh, of course I did."

"Well Kouga, I guess you're the only one who hasn't gotten laid, who isn't a child." Hakaku said, Ginta nodding in agreement.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome just looked around; she was too busy with Sesshomaru, who was acting like a horny puppy, to notice what was going on. She saw Inuyasha shocked and holding back laughter and Kouga…..blushing? Fidgeting?

"Guys…?" Kagome started, "What's going on?"

"KOUGA'S A VIRGIN!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome sighed, she was glad Miroku had gone with Sango and the kids to a nearby lake for the night.

Sesshomaru looked down at his mate. She was…annoyed? Exasperated maybe? The ways of making her happy coursed through his head as fast as lightning. So, Sesshomaru took one of his hands away from Kagome's waist and slid it up. Higher and higher until he reached one of her breasts. He did what any love struck, newly mated demon would do, he squeezed. Kagome yelped in half pain, half pleasure, and turned to face her mate. She pointed a finger at him, and began to chastise him when he enveloped the digit in his mouth. Kagome's eyes widened when he sucked. Sesshomaru put his arms around her waist as she tried to get up. Inuyasha and Kouga looked at each other in shock. Kagome rolled her eyes while adjusting the blanket she was sharing with Sesshomaru and turned to whisper in his ear.

"Sessh, you must control your groping and stuff, but I don't want you to stop."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru whispered and leaned in closer, "What do I get out of this deal?"

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and Kouga; they were nearly climbing over each other trying to hear the whispered conversation. She smiled and turned back to Sesshomaru, "If you're a good boy….I'll make it worth your while." She said, running her hand down Sesshomaru's chest and stroking him over his pants.

Sesshomaru growled low in Kagome's ear, "You've got your hot ass a deal." Then he kissed her so passionately that it left Inuyasha and Kouga flushed.

"Sleep, you're tired."

"Mmmm..." Kagome yawned, "I am tired now, goodnight everyone."

Sesshomaru laid her down on his lap and she fell asleep quickly.

"We need to leave early anyway, to meet Miroku, Sango and the kids in Kaede's village." Inuyasha said, walking over to Kouga and knocking him out. He sat at the base of a nearby tree and watched as Kagome moaned and moved in her sleep, each time making a small smile appear on Sesshomaru's face. That was wrong in Inuyasha's eyes. If Sesshomaru smiled it meant the gruesome death of the recipient or anyone who crossed him at the wrong moment. Inuyasha was broken out of his thoughts by a noise that had been going on and off since Kagome fell asleep. He looked up and tilted his head to the side. It was Sesshomaru! Kagome was kneading him and he was growling so low it was almost a purr. The worst part was, no one couldn't be affected my Kagome's cute sleeping patterns. Kagome was always cute, except in the arms of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wasn't as cold now, though, he was different somehow. It was big for Inuyasha to notice this so quickly, so he reveled in it.

It was always hard for Sesshomaru to stop taking Inuyasha's 'things'; first his sword, now parts of his pack? His mistress? That's what Kagome was going to be is Kikyo couldn't bear any children. He would give Kagome's child to Kikyo, and they'd raise it. It was wrong, he knew, but he wanted Kikyo to be happy. Content. As they both wanted to be.

***The next morning***

"Okay. Get up! Get up!" Inuyasha yelled bright and early the next morning.

Two very cross growls came from the 'couple tree'. Inuyasha looked up and gulped. His brother was glaring at him while rubbing Kagome's back, to awaken her.

"Mmmm…" Kagome groaned, "Who the hell is yelling at this hour?"

"Sorry mate, the half breed is insisting that we leave before the sun has fully risen."

"Man…damnit I'm tired."

"How could you be? You've been sleeping for a full four hours!" Inuyasha said, getting ramen out of Kagome's bag.

"Yeah, four hours is enough for a girl who has to walk for at least 6 miles a day without rests."

"Well, little brother. You tend to overwork your pack, don't you?"

"Shut up. Kagome's overreacting, as usual."

"Well, Lady Kaede's village is up ahead with the others. I'll walk until then but I'm going to go home." Kagome said, making Inuyasha's ramen.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha asked, "You are forbidden."

"She can do what she wants." Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha just cleaned up the camp, took Kikyo's hand and walked off. Kouga followed suit with Ginta and Hakaku falling behind. Sesshomaru scooped Kagome up, bridal style, and followed after the group. When they finally got to the village, some hours later, they split up. Sesshomaru and Kagome to Kaede's hut, Inuyasha and Kikyo to their house and Kouga went with his group to relax in a field.

*okayyyy! End of that Chapter! I'm working on more chapters for Baby Blues, New York New York, and Rocker. R&R please, it's great for business. 3 Inu'sgurl*


	5. Chapter 5

My new story…its Sessh/Kag if you don't like the paring, don't read the story.

Bold means a change in location and/ or time or time period. _Italics_ are thoughts or Sesshomaru's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. ** Movements in song

A New Day. Chapter 5: Back Home

**With Sesshomaru and Kagome**

When the pair arrived at Kadae's hut, Sesshomaru was following his 'wife' into the main room.

"Hi Kadae!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Hello child, why is Sesshomaru with ye?" She replied with a confused smile.

"Oh, my mate." Kagome said casually, as if talking about the weather.

"Mate? Well congratulations child."

"Thank you. I've been wondering if Sesshomaru could go down the well with me?'

"Well child, he has a connection with ye, right?"

"Yeah, so he can?" Kagome asked.

"Yes child, I think he can."

"Yay!" Kagome squealed

Kagome took Sesshomaru's hand and walked out of the hut and through Inuyasha's forest to the well.

"Sessh, darling?" Kagome asked once they reached to well.

"Yes mate?"

"I need you to trust me, okay?"

"I already do."

"Alright." Kagome said, taking Sesshomaru's hand and climbing into the well. A blue light engulfed them and they floated for a brief moment. Sesshomaru was looking around, puzzled. What had his crazy miko gotten him into now?

When Kagome looked up she knew that she was home. She started climbing up the side of the well, Sesshomaru following her.

"Careful, there are a lot of different smells in this era."

Sesshomaru crinkled his nose. His mate's amazing scent was getting over powered by the many unfamiliar scents of her era. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's had and led him out of the well house. Suddenly A soccer ball came flying at them; it made contact with Kagome's foot.

"Hey Souta!" she called, "Come here for a sec."

"Kagome! You're back!" a young boy, around 13, came running up. He threw his arms around her once he got close enough. He was still small; he only came up to her chest.

"Wow," Kagome said, "One of the most important people in my life is getting taller than me! Not fair!"

Souta laughed, "Awe sis, you're still taller."

Sesshomaru was thinking, there were more important people in Kagome's life? How many of them were guys, he wondered.

"Sesshomaru, this is my little brother Souta." Kagome introduced.

"Hello." Sesshomaru said gracefully.

"Wow. This is THE Sesshomaru. I hear stories." Souta gushed. Sesshomaru inwardly smirked.

"No need to act like a raging fangirl, Sout." Kagome laughed. Souta laughed in return. Kagome took both her mate's hand and her brother's hand and walked inside the house she called home. Once inside, introductions were made, Sesshomaru was accepted into the family with open arms and the wedding plans commenced. Sesshomaru ended up changing into some of Kagome's father's old clothes while Kagome changed into a deep green tank top and a pair of dark skinny jeans. She excused herself and Sesshomaru from her family's conversation, put on her green converse and walked with her mate down the step of the shrine. At the bottom of the stairs, they bumped into a familiar group of people. Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and the ever present Hojo.

"Kagome!" The voices of Kagome's friends yelled, mobbing to hug her.

"Hey guys." She said, hugging back.

"How is college hunting in America? We were just about to come up and see if you were home." Eri said.

"It's great; I have about three schools in mind." Kagome lied.

"Who's your friend?" Hojo asked, jealousy clouding his voice.

"Before that," Kagome said, "I dumped 'Bad Boy'"

"Really?" The girls yelled, echoing each other, "Oh K- We are so happy for you!"

"He was a bad apple!" Ayumi said.

"Never was good enough for you!" Yuka agreed.

"Anyway, a few months ago, I met up with this unbelievably attractive man and I'm getting married!"

"He _looks_ a lot like bad boy!" Eri noticed.

"Wait, married!" Ayumi and Yuka yelled.

"Yeah, married. That's because Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's brother."

"_Brother!_" the girls yelled, "Kagome we are thrilled!"

"Kagome, are these your friends from school?" Sesshomaru asked gently.

"Oh, yes. Sesshomaru Tashio meet Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Hojo."

"Pleasure." Sesshomaru said, shaking hands.

"Oh you're _that_ Sesshomaru?" Hojo asked.

"You've heard of him?" The girls asked.

"I'm here to help my _fiancée _with her end of school plans and to meet her family."

"Maybe we can help!" Ayumi said.

"We need to do one thing! Shopping!" Eri smiled and skipped down the street.

When the group got to the mega mall, the girls took to the stores. A few hours later, the girls each had different bags of many different sizes and colors. Sesshomaru was the most curious about the bubblegum pink striped bag Kagome carried. He wasn't allowed in that store, Kagome said it was a surprise.

"Kagome," Hojo said, "the talent show is the day after graduation this year."

"Really? What's the theme?" Kagome asked.

"Songs written by you or the band you are using."

"Cool. Are you going to be in it?" Kagome asked looking at him.

"No," Hojo blushed, "I couldn't possibly."

Sesshomaru held back a growl. This, this _boy_ liked his Kagome!

Kagome sensed something was bothering Sesshomaru and put her arms around him.

"Hey Kags, before you get too comfortable, let's get some food." Yuka suggested.

"Yeah! We can review songs for the talent show." Eri agreed.

As the group walked, the arm that wasn't trapped in Sesshomaru's brushed up against Hojo's hand. He tripped over his own feet, falling to the ground. He scrambled up quickly, missing Sesshomaru's smile. The group finally walked into the WacDonald's and ordered their food. They were sitting at a table when Kagome's phone got elbow across the table by Hojo. Sesshomaru saw this and mad e move to grab it. Kagome leaned over the table, showing Sesshomaru one of his favorite parts of her, reached over, grabbed her phone, and sat down before Sesshomaru groped her in front of everyone. He put his arm around her shoulders instead. Kagome leaned into his chest. Eri, in shock about how lovey dovey Kagome was being, fumbled with her bag to get out her notebook of Kagome's songs. Eri had deemed herself Kagome's assistant and Kagome had finally given up on trying to convince her otherwise.

"Okay, we've got a lot of choices." Eri said

"Well I was thinking Naughty Girl." Kagome said, playing with her hair.

Sesshomaru leaned down and whispered, "You didn't tell me that you wrote songs."

"Yeah," Kagome whispered back, "I have my own notebook of songs at home. I'll show you later."

"If we have time." Sesshomaru whispered huskily.

Kagome's face suddenly bloomed a bright red.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Hojo asked.

"Oh yes, I'm fine Hojo. Thanks though."

Sesshomaru took this cue to show this Hojo person who Kagome belonged to. To accomplish this, he nuzzled his head in Kagome's neck, like a child, from behind. Eri, Yuka and Auymi's eyes got huge. They hurried to take pictures with their camera phones, certain that this moment would never happen again. Hojo just stared in a state of shock. Sesshomaru was smug. Kagome took a French fry and put it by Sesshomaru's nose. He made a move to eat it but Kagome took it away and popped it into her mouth. Sesshomaru just looked at Kagome before he got an idea. He kissed her neck and shoulder on the side when his mark lay, he breathed against it slowly. Kagome closed her eyes and held back a moan. Suddenly her eyes snapped back open; she heard a voice calling her name.

"Yes Hojo?" she asked, agitated.

"I was just asking if any of you girls wanted anything else."

"Umm…an ice cream please." All the girls asked.

"And Sesshomaru?"

"Nothing." He said stoically.

Kagome rolled her eyes; Sesshomaru could be really sweet at times. But other times he was the polar opposite, cold and stoic.

"I have an idea you guys! Sesshomaru and Hojo haven't heard Kags sing. We should put on a small performance at Kagome's dad's old studio. It's Souta's now, right?" Eri suggested.

"Yeah! That's a great idea. Souta won't mind." Kagome said, ignoring Sesshomaru's claws that were stroking her lower back.

"That would be fun." Hojo said, excited.

"Well let's go then!" Kagome said, pulling herself and Sesshomaru out of the booth.

A few minutes later the group arrived at a very fancy studio, it had a stage to perform on and more than one recording booth, along with offices. They walked into the deserted studio, Hojo looking around in shock. Kagome led the group down to the stage and Eri got all the equipment up and running. Kagome set up one of her favorite microphones.

"So," Kagome said into the microphone, "What do you wanna hear?"

"Something about the bad boy!" Ayumi called.

"Inuyasha? Okay…."

"I'll get the music!" Eri called, pressing buttons.

"Thanks Eri."

Kagome cleared her throat and started to sing.

"What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)  
what goes around comes back around (hey my baby)  
I say what goes around comes back around (hey my baby)  
what goes around comes back around...

There was a time  
I thought, that you did everything right  
No lies, no wrong  
Boy I must've been out of my mind  
So when I think of the time that I almost loved you  
You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you

Thank God you blew it  
I thank God I dodged the bullet  
I'm so over you  
So baby good lookin' out

_[Chorus:]_  
I wanted you bad  
I'm so through with that  
Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)  
You turned out to be the (best thing I never had)  
And I'm gonna' always be the (best thing you never had)  
Oh yeah, I bet it sucks to be you right now

So sad, you're hurt  
Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care?  
You don't deserve my tears  
I guess that's why they ain't there  
When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you  
You showed your ass and baby yes I saw the real you

Thank God you blew it  
I thank God I dodged the bullet  
I'm so over you  
Baby good lookin' out

_[Chorus:]_  
I wanted you bad  
I'm so through with that  
Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)  
I said, you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)  
And I'll never be the (best thing you never had)  
Oh baby I bet sucks to be you right now

I know you want me back  
It's time to face the facts  
That I'm the one that's got away  
Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life  
Thank God I found the good in goodbye

_[Chorus:]_  
I used to want you so bad  
I'm so through with that  
Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)  
Oh you turned out to be (the best thing I never had)  
And I will always be the (best thing you never had)  
Ooh, best thing you never had!

I used to want you so bad  
I'm so through with that  
Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)  
Oh you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)  
Ooh, I will never be the (best thing you never had)  
Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now

What goes around, comes back around  
What goes around, comes back around  
I bet it sucks to be you right now  
What goes around, comes back around  
I bet it sucks to be you right now  
What goes around, comes back around  
I bet it sucks to be you right now"

At the end of the song there was a burst of applause. Sesshomaru came onto the stage and picked her up, hugging her in the process. As he put her down he whispered in her ear, "Well, I married a hot singer."

Kagome smiled and blushed.

Hojo walked over and said, "That was great Kags. You're really good."

"Thanks Hojo." Kagome said, Sesshomaru's arms being wrapped around her waist.

"Well….we have to get going, wedding plans and all." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh? That's too bad." Hojo said.

"Yeah, so…see ya." Sesshomaru said, unwrapping himself from his mate, taking her hand and walking out.

"Bye guys!" Kagome waved.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked back to the shrine. When they got to Kagome's bedroom, Sesshomaru shut the door and pounced on Kagome. The two landed on her bed, Sesshomaru hovering over her.

"I've been a good boy Kagome." Sesshomaru purred.

"Really now? Would you like a reward baby?" Kagome said, pulling him closer to her.

"This Sesshomaru would like his reward."

"Okay." Kagome said, pulling his head down. She kissed his cheeks, forehead and finally his lips. Sesshomaru begged for entrance to her mouth, and she let him in. he ravaged her mouth, leaving her tongue for last. Kagome was ravaging his mouth as well. When their tongues finally met, they fought for dominance. Sesshomaru's hands were inside her shirt, rubbing her back.

They finally broke apart for breath. Kagome heard a faint voice calling, "Hey Kagome, soundproof your room!"

"Hey Souta! Use earplugs!" Kagome laughed. She got up then, Sesshomaru pouting at her leaving. Kagome stripped and put on one of the sexy nightgowns she had bought that day. It was short, red and lacy with matching panties. Sesshomaru's eyes got huge as Kagome bent over and looked in the bags she had bought that day. She pulled out a pair of silk boxers and tossed them to Sesshomaru.

"Change out of your street clothes."

Sesshomaru obediently changed and lay down on the bed. Kagome stopped rifling through the bags and snuggled up next to Sesshomaru under the covers. They spooned and fell asleep.

The next morning there was a banging at the door.

Souta opened it to reveal Inuyasha, fuming.

"Where's Kagome?"

"In her room but-" Souta started

"Kagome!" Inuyasha interrupted.

Kagome groaned at the sound of her name. Sesshomaru was already up, taking a shower in her private bathroom. Kagome crawled out of bed, one of the straps of her night 'dress' slipping off of her shoulder. She walked over to the door and opened it slowly.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome through the open door. He hated to admit it, but Kagome looked hot. Her hair was untamed and tussled, most likely from rough night time 'activities', her sexy blue sapphire eyes hazily looking at him through long eyelashes.

"Was there something you needed Inuyasha?"

"Umm…ye-yeah. You need to come back with me.

"Um, no! My wedding is in four days! I have graduation and a talent show. I'm not missing those things."

"No Kagome, you are coming back now!"

Sesshomaru walked out of Kagome's bathroom, damp and shirtless. Kagome turned her attention back to Inuyasha with a smile on her face.

"Well Inuyasha, I have things to attend to so tell my mom that we'll be down soon okay? Thanks." Kagome said, closing the door. She locked it behind her, leaving Inuyasha shocked.

Sesshomaru smirked and looked at her.

"Now my sexy mate," he said, "it is time for a shower."

"You wanna help me?" Kagome asked huskily.

"Yes but alas, I'll help you dress."

"Fine. Whatever floats your boat babe." Kagome said, pulling off her 'dress' and walking into the bathroom, leaving the door open and the garment on the floor.

Sesshomaru fought himself to go in and 'help' her bathe. But he pulled on a shirt and grabbed some clothes for Kagome; the weather was warm so he chose a red tank top wand a white mini skirt. A few minutes later, Kagome emerged from the open bathroom door, only a short towel covering her frame.

"What have you got there?"

"Your clothes." Sesshomaru answered, ignoring the temptation to rip off the towel clinging to his mate's damp curvaceous body.

"Cool." She said, taking them.

She didn't start to get dressed until Sesshomaru walked over to her, tugged off her towel and bent down. Kagome gasped as he lifted up one of her legs and put it in her underwear. He did the same with the other leg. As he pulled up her underwear, he let his claws lightly run across her body. He slipped a red lacy bra on her, cupped her breasts for a moment and snapped the bra shut. He took her red tank top and started pulling it over her head. He put both her arms in their respective places.

Kagome decided it was time for her to help her mate dress her. She pulled down her shirt and pulled on the skirt. She walked over to the vanity table and pulled a brush through her hair. She left it natural, in soft waves. She picked out white gold earrings in the shape of hearts and pulled a god locket over her head. She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and her purse and walked downstairs. When they reached the living room to see Souta's girlfriend, Hitomi dancing with Souta to the music on the stereo. When Hitomi saw Kagome, she ran over and gave the older girl a hug.

"Hitomi! Nice to see you again!"

"Yeah, is this Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Hitomi, you have earned the honor of being a bridesmaid."

Hitomi squealed. Sesshomaru walked over to Souta and Inuyasha.

"Souta, you can be a groomsman."

"Sweet!"

"And me?" Inuyasha asked, not expecting an answer.

"Best man." Sesshomaru said, walking back to his mate. Kagome walked into the kitchen, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in tow.

"Morning mom! Morning Grandpa!"

"Oh Kagome, you're up. We must go dress shopping today for you and your bridesmaids."

"Oh, okay. Souta will take care of the boys?"

"Right! So I called the bridesmaids and they're on their way." Kagome's mother said.

"Okay mom."

*All done! Hope you liked it! R&R por favor! –Inu'sgurl97*


	6. Chapter 6

My new story…its Sessh/Kag if you don't like the paring, don't read the story. I disclaim everything that needs to be.

Bold means a change in location and/ or time or time period. _Italics_ are thoughts or Sesshomaru's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. ** Movements in song *Slight citrus in this chapter*

Chapter 6: New Outfits to Tease You With

At the bridal shop Kagome had tried on seemingly millions of dresses. Kagome wanted simple and elegant, something she could easily take over to the feudal era. Kagome's mother, Sakura, wanted fancy and big. After hours of trying on and arguing, Kagome finally found her perfect dress. It was white, a halter neck, floor length dress with a corset bodice and a slight train. She also got a veil, reaching to the small of her back and covering her eyes.

The bridesmaids were in strapless, sweetheart neckline dresses made of the same fabric as Kagome's dress. The dresses were a deep red. Rin had a deep red cap sleeved dress as the flower girl. After the dresses and every other wedding thing were picked out, the different groups headed back to the house. When Kagome saw Sesshomaru, leaning against the doorway facing away from her, she ran over to him and hugged him from behind. Sesshomaru smirked and brought her around to face him.

"So you missed me, little Miko."

Kagome blushed, "Or…..I just wanted to tell you that you will get a few surprises over the next few days."

"Oh? Starting when?"

"As soon as we go to bed." Kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru booked it. He told the others that he and Kagome were tired after their long days and were going to bed. He then carried Kagome to her room.

"Well you reacted faster than I thought." Kagome said, lying on the bed, Sesshomaru hovering over her. Sesshomaru nodded slowly.

"You can't get your surprise if I can't get up."

Sesshomaru didn't want to stop straddling Kagome but complied with her wishes. Kagome got into a Victoria's Secret bag she grabbed articles of clothing and went back to Sesshomaru. She quietly blindfolded him and put on her outfit. By the time Sesshomaru pulled off the blindfold, Kagome was changed. She was in a black and red corset with the same colored boy shorts. Sesshomaru's eyes grew at the sight of his mate swaying toward him. He walked toward her, like a predator stalking his prey. Kagome pressed herself against the wall, knowing it would get him worked up. He pinned he against the wall. He started with her ear, kissing and licking it.

"What are you….ohhh" Kagome moaned as he started an assault of open mouthed kisses on her neck.

Sesshomaru pulled back to answer his mate.

"Well I am kissing your neck."

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled Sesshomaru close, "My turn." She whispered.

Kagome removed Sesshomaru shirt and drug her blunt nails down his chiseled chest and down his washboard abs. she pulled down his jeans and boxers. When Kagome reached the floor, she decided she wanted to kiss her way back to her mate's lips. Kagome stopped when she heard how labored his breathing had become.

"…..more….." He urged.

"Babe, I haven't even gotten started." Kagome whispered.

Kagome was at his member now. She took the tip of it inside her mouth. She licked the very tip and felt Sesshomaru shudder. Kagome smirked as she wrapped he mouth around his entire member.

As she sucked softly, Sesshomaru pressed his hand in her hair, trying to push her closer. Kagome ran her tongue over the tip and then down the shaft. Sesshomaru leaned backwards and hit the wall behind him. Both were moaning as Sesshomaru came in her mouth. The two were breathing heavily as Sesshomaru sank down on the floor, pulling Kagome onto his lap.

"God Kagome." He whispered.

"You know you love me," Kagome said, "Don't pretend you didn't like it."

"Oh yes, yes I do."

"Awe, you're a sweetie!" Kagome said, kissing his forehead.

"Would you like to know something, Kagome?" He asked.

"Yes!"

"You've stolen me. I love everything you do, even if it is a simple as saying my name."

"Sesshomaru…"Kagome breathed.

"Again." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Oh…Sesshomaru. I love this."

"Do you now?"

"Oh yes, I love you with all my heart."

"Since when?"

"Well," Kagome started, getting up and heading to the bed, "I've always thought you were misunderstood. From the time I first met you."

"At my father's grave?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling on his jeans and following her.

"Yeah, you seemed surprised that Inu was protecting me."

"I was, how you say 'really jealous'. I thought he had all the luck. A pretty feisty girl to protect."

"So you liked me?" Kagome asked, smiling.

"An infatuation, yes." Sesshomaru said, blushing.

"Aww you wanted me Sesshy! Admit it!"

"What will I win if I do 'Admit it'?"

"Hm….a kiss."

"I admit it, Kaggie. I want every part of you."

Kagome leaned over and kissed Sesshomaru's forehead, "and I you."

"You were quite gorgeous, growing more beautiful over time. With the mini skirt showing off your great legs."

"And you were the hot, sexy, sarcastic older brother with the softest hair ever!"

Sesshomaru chuckled, what Kagome didn't know was he spent a very well amount of time making it soft enough for Kagome to notice it. He kissed her neck softly as she, 'petted' him.

Just as they were getting comfortable, there was a knock at her door.

"What?" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru winced; Kagome realized her mistake and kissed his ears.

"Uh, Kagome? There's some people here to see you." Souta said.

Kagome walked out to the hallway to see Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Rin, Shippo and Kirara standing there looking confused.

"You guys! What are yo doing here? "Kagome said, hugging them.

"We got jewel shards and jumped in the well, Kagome-mama!" Shippo said.

"That's wonderful…but how did you get the shards?"

"They appeared. Midoriko-san said that 'the jewel will arrive to those who in need on both sides. They will return to me when you return with the Lord and Lady of the West.'" Miroku explained.

"Oh….that's awesome!" Kagome said.

Getting a good look at Kagome and what she was wearing, Souta spoke up

"Hey sis, nice outfit."

"We'll be right back." Sango said, pulling Kagome out of Sesshomaru's arms and back into Kagome's room. Kikyo followed with Rin close behind.

"Kagome! Where did you get that and where can I find one?"

Kagome laughed, "There are stores here. Like large indoor markets. They sell clothes, food and things like this."

"Awesome!'' Sango said excitedly.

***With everybody else***

"So….." souta started.

"What's there to do here, in this era I mean?" Miroku asked.

"Depends on what you want to do."

"We could go dancing!" Kagome yelled from her room.

Sakura came upstairs to give the boys clothes that would be suited for dancing. After they were finished changing, she led them down to the kitchen to wait.

*All done! Hope you liked it! R&R por favor! –Inu'sgurl97*


	7. Chapter 7

My new story…its Sessh/Kag if you don't like the paring, don't read the story. I disclaim everything that needs to be.

Bold means a change in location and/ or time or time period. _Italics_ are thoughts or Sesshomaru's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. ** Movements in song *Slight citrus in this chapter*

Chapter 7: Time To Dance

***Kagome's room***

"Okay Kagome, where is this dancing place?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kikyo echoed.

"First, let's get you guys some suitable clothes for this evening."

Kagome changed into a black halter mini dress and picked up her red peep toe heels from her closet floor. She walked over to her vanity table and put on eyeliner, red lipstick and silver hoops. She then turned to Sango. Sango smiled weakly, she was nervous. Kagome smiled brightly back at her and went to her closet.

She gave Sango a black mini skirt and a purple halter top, thanking herself for teaching Sango and Kikyo how to shave. She also gave Sango silver heels and a silver music note necklace. Kikyo was waiting impatiently for her turn. Kagome sighed and gave her a pink romper with white wedges.

"Wow Kagome," Sango gushed, "We look so good!"

"Ha, thanks Sango! I guess I have a gift." Kagome laughed.

"Mam-Lady Kagome? What should I wear?" Rin asked quietly, thinking she had been forgotten.

"You can call me whatever you like Darling, and you will be wearing this when you go out with my mommy, my brother and Shippo." Kagome smiled, handing Rin some of her old childhood clothes. Once everyone was changed, the girls went downstairs to meet their dates for the evening. The boys were waiting in the living room, wearing black tank tops with button down shirts over them in assorted colors paired with jeans, with Shippo in some of Souta's old clothes. The boys gasped when they saw their dates. Sakura, Kagome's mom, quickly ushered them into a taxi, handing Kagome all the money they would be needing for the night. Finally they were off and within twenty minutes they were at a club called Paradise.

Kagome immediately knew what to do when she saw her friends get discouraged at the huge line. She walked straight up to the bouncer, whispered something in his ear and flashed him a sweet smile. He smiled back and let her and her friends inside. Kagome walked to her favorite booth in the back of the club and sat down. Everyone ordered drinks and before they arrived, a man's voice came over the microphone and the music stopped.

"Attention! Our Princess has entered the building! Come on Kagome, get up here!"

Kagome shook her head as everyone cheered.

"Come on K! Give us a song!"

"Fine! I'll do one of my new recordings."

Kagome gave the track to the DJ and walked over to her microphone. She waiting for the music to start, then she started singing.

"If I ain't got nothing  
I got you  
If I ain't got something (I don't give a damn)  
'Cause I got it with you  
I don't know much about algebra (but I know)  
One plus one equals two  
And it's me and you  
That's all we'll have when the world is through ('cause baby)

We ain't got nothing without love  
Darling you got enough for the both of us (so come on baby)

Make love to me  
When my days look low  
Pull me in close and don't let me go  
Make love to me  
So when the world's at war  
Let our love will heal us all (right now baby)

Make love to me (me, me, me, me) oh, oh  
Make love to me

Hey, I don't know much about guns but I  
I've been shot by you (hey)  
And I don't know when I'm gon' die but I hope  
That I'm gon' die by you (hey)  
And I don't know much about fighting but I  
I know I will fight for you (hey)  
And just when I ball up my fist I realize  
I'm laying right next to you baby

We ain't got nothing but love  
And darling you got enough for the both of us

Make love to me  
When my days look low  
Pull me in close and don't let me go  
Make love to me  
So when the world's at war  
Let our love will heal us all (help me let down my guard)

Make love to me (me, me, me, me) oh, oh  
Make love to me (me, me, me, me)"

After she finished the last note, there was an immense amount of cheering. Kagome bowed and skipped back to her table.

"Okay, so now that that's over…"

"Wow, Kagome, you're really good!" Miroku praised.

"Thanks! I mean I've had a lot of practice."

"Yea man, she sings all the time at home." Inuyasha added.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome's body. Her outfit was incredible; all he wanted to do was rip it off. Kagome looked at him and rolled her eyes at his hungry look.

Miroku was also looking at Sango with hungry eyes. Kagome pulled Sango onto the dance floor when Yeah by Usher came on. The girls started dancing very provocatively. This action caused Sesshomaru to walk toward his mate. He pulled her back and asked what she was doing.

"Oh honey, I'm just dancing," She replied, grabbing his hands, "Here, let me show you."

Kagome put Sesshomaru's hands on her waist and said, "Just follow my lead."

She turned around and kept dancing, grinding and swaying her hips. He moved to her pace. Miroku joined Sango and Inuyasha pulled Kikyo onto the dance floor.

They danced, drank, laughed, and partied until around two in the morning. They all piled into a taxi and headed home. All the lights were out in the shrine so they snuck back through the house to their rooms. Kagome and Sesshomaru drunkenly kissed and caressed each other.

Souta, still awake in the room under his sister's, was on the computer. His sister's bed above him was shaking, making the loose pieces of the ceiling to rain down on him. Souta wondered if he and Hitomi would ever go that far. He had gotten condoms from Kagome. "Just in case," She said. He just wasn't so sure if he was ready. He could hear his almost brother-in-law chucking and his sister giggling. He decided not to think about it anymore, and continue with his computer games.

*All done! Hope you liked it! R&R por favor! –Inu'sgurl97*


	8. Chapter 8

My new story…its Sessh/Kag if you don't like the paring, don't read the story. I disclaim everything that needs to be.

Bold means a change in location and/ or time or time period. _Italics_ are thoughts or Sesshomaru's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. ** Movements in song *Slight citrus in this chapter*

Chapter 8: Morning Blues

At around noon, Sesshomaru and Kagome had started to wake up. Sesshomaru groaned, his head was pounding and his throat was dry. He brushed past a spot on Kagome's neck, just below her ear, and watched her back arch into him. He could smell her growing arousal. That smell alone turned Sesshomaru on. He wasn't aware that there were spots on her body that he could touch to turn her on, he was learning something new about his love every day. Kagome stirred and turned into a very hard member. She opened her eyes and looked up, desire filled eyes looked back at her. He knew he had turned her on.

_**SLIGHT LEMON-DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO**_

They were quiet about the second time they made love. Kagome was still kind of awkward and shy, but once she got the hang of it, Sesshomaru was shocked. Kagome decided that she wanted to ride instead of be ridden. She moaned when she led his hard length to her quivering, tight walls. She nearly screamed out. Sesshomaru threw his head back, moaning and hissing. As she rolled her hips, he matched her pace. When they had both reached multiple orgasms, they collapsed onto each other and breathed heavily.

**END LEMON**

Kagome was trying to catch her breath. She could hear Sesshomaru's heart beating just as fast as hers, his chest heaving. He kissed the top of her head over and over, as she kissed his chest. Kagome slipped out of the bed then, much to Sesshomaru's displeasure. She walked into the bathroom and took a fast shower. Then, after putting on sweatpants and a tank top, she motioned for Sesshomaru to shower too.

After his shower, Sesshomaru pulled on boxers and a pair of well fitting sweatpants with a white muscle shirt. All without saying a word to each other. When they were dressed, they looked at each other. Kagome smirked. There was a small amount of surprise in his eyes.

"That was fun, I'll have to do that more often." Kagome whispered finally, walking towards the door.

Sesshomaru grabbed her and kissed her so passionately that she flushed. They pulled apart and Sesshomaru growled, "Anytime, anyplace."

Kagome smiled and swayed towards the stairs. Sesshomaru licked his lips and followed. When they got to the kitchen, Kagome saw a note on the counter. She read it quickly and then turned to Sesshomaru.

"Apparently, mom and Jii-Chan went to the hot springs for a little while. They'll be back for the graduation and the wedding. And Souta went with Hitomi and her family on a little trip."

"That means we have the house to ourselves." Sesshomaru said, pulling her close.

"With two other couples and two children." Kagome said, kissing his nose.

"Right….them…." Sesshomaru sighed.

Kagome smirked, they would be alone eventually. In just a few days, they would be married in the human world and they could go home. He had asked her to modernize the castle, put in electricity. Kagome let Sesshomaru go and went to the cabinet. Sesshomaru suddenly grew quiet, his aura changing.

"Babe? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, turning around, cereal bowl in hand.

"I was just thinking about all the times where I almost lost you."

"Lost me?" Kagome questioned.

"Mukotsu and Renkotsu of the Band of Seven. Takemaru, from when we were fighting with Sounga. And Naraku countless times."

"But you saved me, most of the time. And Inuyasha saved me." Kagome said.

"I had to. We had to. We couldn't bear to lose you."

Kagome put the cereal bowl down and hugged Sesshomaru tight. He put his head down, close to the mating mark on her shoulder.

"When Rin called me then, and I heard Inuyasha call for you. I could feel in my heart that you were both in terrible danger; I knew you would try and protect her. I was worried I wouldn't get there in time."

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome started.

"I wanted nothing more than to hold you in my arms once I got there, but I had to stay calm and fight."

"Sesshomaru, hold me now, like you wanted to then."

He pulled her closer and held her tight.

"I was so worried when you got hit by the Dragon Twister." Kagome murmured.

"Kagome…"

When their hug broke, Kagome took his hand and led him to the living room, cereal forgotten. They sat in Kagome's favorite recliner, talking and laughing, waiting for everyone else to get up. They didn't have to wait very long.

Miroku and Sango shuffled in first, holding their heads.

"Hey guys, want something for your heads?" Kagome asked softly.

"Gladly." Miroku croaked.

Kagome got off Sesshomaru's lap and set out a bottle of aspirin and 4 glasses of water. Inuyasha and Kikyo stumbled in after them. They all sat in the living room and rested until the children got up.

"Kagome, you're all over him." Inuyasha said suddenly.

"Wow, sort of random?" Kagome said, shifting on Sesshomaru's lap.

"Well yeah, but it's true." Inuyasha countered.

Kagome sighed; he really wanted to pick a fight?

"At least I didn't give him head in the bathroom of a club, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed, leaning back.

The room went quiet, Kikyo's face was flushed. Suddenly Miroku laughed.

"Of course! I thought that was you dude! Good going!"

"Excuse me?" Sango asked.

"Uh..nothing my darling. Nothing." He stammered.

"That's what I thought."

Kagome laughed. Miroku truly did what he did to get Sango's attention.

"Someone else needs your attention Ka-Go-Me." Sesshomaru whispered.

Kagome smirked, he always wanted her attention.

"Kagome! Stop! You're not even listening." Inuyasha yelled.

"No….Inuyasha…..don't need to…." Kagome stammered, as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck.

"You don't need to?" He yelled, "Ridiculous!"

Just then, two children came into the room, rubbing their eyes.

"Hey Kids." Kagome said, getting up.

"Kagome-mama!" Shippo said, running towards her.

"Mama! And Sesshomaru-papa!" Rin said, running to her father.

"Hello Rin." He replied, lifting her onto his lap.

Miroku and Sango smiled at the affection in Sesshomaru's eyes that came every time he saw Rin, or Kagome and Shippo. Kagome had really thawed him. Rin had started it but Kagome sparked a fire in him that showed every moment.

Inuyasha wasn't happy though, he was fighting with Kikyo. All because he mentioned that he liked Kagome's corset. She overreacted, he thought, and she was still overreacting. Inuyasha shook his head, Kagome was talking to them.

"C'mon guys! I'll show you the mall!"

"I'll go Kags" Sango said, Miroku and Kikyo nodding in agreement. Kagome smiled.

"That leaves you, babe, and Inu."

"I don't care Kags." Inuyasha sighed.

"I'll go where you go, koi." Sesshomaru said, putting Rin on the floor and getting up.

"Well let's get ready!" Kagome said, walking towards the stairs.

*All done! Hope you liked it! R&R por favor! –Inu'sgurl97*


End file.
